The Life of Add
by LeeTaeMoon
Summary: Adds life is ordinary until he meets this girl named Ara Just what will happen between the two read to find out WARNING! ADDxARA
1. Chapter 1

The life of Add

chapter 1 Day one of the story

So hey guys this is my first story and im only 14 get A's and B's in school so If I mess up or something please don't call me out or insult me :3 TY!

This story is basically gonna be about Add and his life in Seoul Korea… why? Because I live in Korea and lol Elsword is a Korean game sooo WHY NOT! BTW ADDxARA! And the series will contain Kpop to show my love for their music!

Add: yay a story about me

LeeTaeMoon: yep, you deserve a story

Add: *smiles* ok shall we get started?

LeeTaeMoon: hell yeah let's start… NOW!

Classes:

Add: Lunatic Psyker – age 17

Ara: Sakra Devanam – age 17

Elsword: Infinity sword – age 18

Aisha: Dimensional Witch – age 19

Chung: Deadly Chase – age 18

Eve: Code Battle Seraph – age 19

Raven: Blade Master – age 19

Rena: wind sneaker – age 18

It was 10 at night in the busy city of Seoul Korea, traffic would pick up at exactly 11 to 12 a young Lunatic Psyker named Add needed to head home before then. He had headphones on and was listening to EXO's Growl (btw check this song out I am going to make it Adds theme song) when he got a text from his friend Chung asking him about prom

Chung: hey I just asked Eve out to prom and guess what she said :3

Add: She said no and slapped you :D

Chung: :( no she didn't she actually said yes!

Add: Congratz bro! *sighs*

Chung: thanks what about you?! do you gotta date?

Add: ummm... sadly no... but whatever proms in 3 months why are you so hyped up about it and asking her early.

Chung: now is the time to use Itellegence Add, if i ask Eve now then nobody can have her. :P

Add: you got a point. but lol you are that desperate?

Chung: ahh whatever gotta go now see ya Add!

Add: ight see ya

~Chung Logged Off~

Add sighed "hehe that Chung always makes me laugh." He started heading for home...

...Somewhere in the SMTOWN hotel laying on her bed is a young Sakra Devenam named Ara...

"im so bored!" Ara pouted while kicking her feet up in the air. "ooo! i got text!" she excitedly grabbed her cellphone to see a text from the demensional witch name Aisha

Aisha: OMG! Elsword just asked me out to prom

Ara: OMG really?!

Aisha: of course! i cant beleive he chose me!

Ara: congratz Aisha!

Aisha: thanks, now how about you? has anybody asked you out for prom yet?

Ara: ummm not quite yet...

Aisha: awwwww... well i wish you best of luck!

Ara: thanks Aisha!

Aisha: Np i gotta go Elswords takin me out tonight!

Ara: kk see ya Aisha!

~Aisha Logged Off~

Ara thought about who would be asking her to prom... it was only once in life and it was supposed to be the best night anyone could ever hafe in their entire life...

Add on the other hand was almost to his Hotel room when he saw a basket of laundry that was washed and was left in front of a room with and Eun Fox on it he decided to go over and pick them up, he tore about 2 shirts then electricuted every one he tore and burned them with lightning from his finger tips. Ara was going to turn on her favorite Kpop Group Girls Generation when she heard noise form her door. She looked through the peek hole to see a Lunatic Psyker mumbling something about hating prom. She was happy to see that someone felt what she was feeling but then was suprised to see him messing with her expensive clothes from Girls Generation?

He left after destroying half of her laundry. Ara put on her jacket and followed behind him. After Add was at his room he unlocked the door and was about to step in until he was interrupted by the young Sakra Devenam. "hey you" Ara pouted, Add turned to see her and ignored. After he stepped in his room he saw an orange blur lock the door behind him and then for a second he couldnt see anything but orange. He was tackled onto his bed by Ara "hey you better pay for my clothes or else i will beat you to a pulp!" Add turned "who do you think you are stalking me!" When he loocked up he saw a girl in anger she was actually really really cute but he shook the thought out of his mind and looked at her "hey say sorry!" he was suprised by her fist raising in the air because of his beautiful face he knew girls loved he couldnt help but to protect it.

"I...I...Im sorry!" he flinched. he opened his eyes to see Ara smiling at him. "good boy thats what i wanted to hear" she held her arm out he looked at it confused "hes pretty cute when he's confused" she thought. He slowly reached out and grabbed her arm. they both sat on his bed. "sooo.. hey Im Ara" she said with a smile "ummm... im Add". it was silent for a couple seconds until Ara picked up the conversation "ummm sorry for tackling you" he turned to look at her "nah its ok you were warm and soft" Ara tilted her head to the side "what?" Add jumped at what he just said "oh no... i mean its ok i deserved it." She smiled and looked at him "i think you should go... its getting late." She smiled at the thought of an idea "so Add" he turned his head. "you wanna hangout with me? like maybe a movie or something? its only 10:38." he looked at her "sure lets get to know eachother" she smiled then pulled him up. he locked the door then they both went out.

End of chapter 1

Ok soooo please review and tell what you think.

Add: it was pretty good!

LeeTaeMoon: aww thanks Add but its up to the readers!

Add: yea you got a point, hey readers hope you enjoyed LeeTaeMoon will update as soon as she can but for now Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

so... hey guys thanks for reading i umm messed up alot in the first chapter ex. calling myself a guy -.- and spelling and such...

Chapter 2 I hate Pocky!

but hey im ready to upload a new chapter so here it goes!

Add:good to see ya back LeeTaeMoon!

LeeTaeMoon: you too Add!

Ara: Annyeong Add Annyeong LeeTaeMoon!

Add & LeeTaeMoon: hi Ara!

Ara: i hope you guys enjoyed so far! her it goes x3

It was now 10:38 and Ara had just met Add they both headed out to see a movie and to get to know eachother.

"so...how should we get there?" Ara asked with excitement. "Hmmmmm... i dunno any ideas"Add awnsered with a shadow over his forehead. Ara smiled and clung onto him.. This made Add Blush really hard! "OOOO I KNOW!" Ara shouted with a bright sweet smile that Add could not say No to. "You walk and i ride your back...PIGGYBACK TIME!" She jumped onto his back and he couldnt drop her, so he decided to carry her anyways. On their way to the elevator Add was getting tired but whenever he was about to quit on himself Ara Slapped his butt which embarassed him and he kept going "Aissssh! does it have to be like this?" Add said while breathing "its okay Add the elevator is gonna come up soon enough." As they thought it did so. They got in...they were on the 25th floor so they need to head to the lobby. the elevator made 6 stops on the way. Add the whole time, was carrying Ara on his back he received many stares from people in the elevator...

"Ara is this really necessary?" She tightened her grip and whispered to him "Add...I dont like strangers so just hang on for a little bit" the young buisness man who was next to Add gave her a glare she then yanked on Adds shirt "help me!" Add nodded "hey excuse me sir do you have a problem? maybe somethin in your eye? Or are you just a pervert!" the man then looked away in embarrassment and left after the stop on the 4 floor. "thanks Add! now we get more space!" Ara cheered with energy "heheh...No problem Ara." She smiled back at him, they finally reached the lobby and as they got off Add got tired and set Ara down She started pouting like a baby. He then promised her he would let her do it again later when he wasnt tired... They both started to walk to the Mall where the Movie theater was it was very very busy at that time She hung close to him the entire which made him blush because so many people thought they were a couple..."So hey what movie should we watch?" Add for the first time broke the silence."hmmm...What about a Korean Drama?"

Add thought about it..."hmm...Well you invited you pick the movies ill buy the snack" he said with a play full tone. "YAY Thanks Add." when they got to the Mall Add went to a machine to pick up their tickets, they went to see a Korean action/Drama film called the commitment."So do you think this movies good?" Ara asked with a worries expression,"why are you worried Ara." He asked with a slight serious tone, "we'll...I just spent 20,000 won for the tickets" Add smiled " I'm sure the movie you picked is gonna be great!" Ara nodded "hmm...you want popcorn?" Ara was playing with her hair. "Hmm...want a soda?" Add felt hungry for movie theater food," yeah just get me a coke okay?" Add nodded "gotcha!" Then he winked. Add thought about buying a kids meal then giving the toy to his friend Raven but thought it was a was of money, before he ordered someone cut in front of him, but with Ara by his side he decided not to argue though his finger trembled because he wasn't a patient person.

After the goofball who cut in front of them ordered he orders 2 medium sodas. But the lady apologized to him and said they ran out so she gave him one large soda and two straws. Add blushed at the thought of seeing him and Ara both Sharing a drink bother lips on the straw at the same time. But he took it coolly and grabbed the soda.

the movie started and whenever Ara was sad from the movie she would bury her face in His shoulders he blushed a lot, but he thanked god for being in a dark place. he felt thirsty so he went in for the drink to find Ara's lips on her straw and staring into his eyes when he was drinking, she looked so beautiful but he drank quickly then pulled back.

After the movie was over Add and Ara both slowly headed for the their hotel rooms they stayed in. On their way back Add thought about what he did and grabbed Ara and pulled her onto his back and dashed to the girliest store!

"Add, I never knew you were into things like this!" Ara said with a playfull smile but Add yawned "Oh whatever just go buy what you like! This is my apology for ummm... Ruining your Expensive clothes..." He blushed after saying such things. "Awwww how sweet Add." Ara hugged him from behind which made him Blush even way more. At that moment there was a feeling in his body that he actually likes Ara about 1% so he shook it off. After buying 8 outfits Ara thanked Add for spending his money on her. He frowned but thought it was worth it for a new friend. Om there way back they ran into A young infinity sword and demensional witch it was Aisha and her new guy friend Elsword. Aisha was eyeing Add up and Down from his hair to his black shoes. Aisha had something in her mind "Ara is that your boyfriend?!" Aisha yelled quite loudly Ara turned to look at her "NoNoNo hes not my boyfriend" Aisha put on a smile so horrible from and idea "hey I dare you to play the pocky game with this young guy friend of yours what do you say? If you don't I will freeze you in this spot." Ara pouted "No!" Aisha acted"fine have fun being frozen for the next 48 hours" Ara turned to see Aishas staff glowing. "STOP! Fine I'll play it..." Add turned in surprise to see ara giving him the pocky stick he decided to help her anyways he held the a centimeter of the pocky in his mouth, Ara slowly bit her way close to his lips they both blushed but before she reached it a lady who was in a rush bumped into her, Ara slipped and both of their lips met they both blushed But held the unexpected kiss long enough for Aisha to take a picture and post it on the internet.

(here is the caption for the picture)

OMG! Ara and her new friend playing the pocky game And she messed up Lolz!

They both came home to the hotel and both headed to bed... That night they both can't stop thinking about that moment Ara decided to ask Add for another day to hang out he accepted. Add couldn't sleep that night as much "why was she so cute...and smelled so good...THE FUCK AM I SAYING?!" Add groaned then tried to go to sleep.

Ara on the other was awake too. "Awwww Add was so cute when he was surprised...OH WHY DID I HAVE TO SLIP!" Ara slapped her self like a kid. Then tried to head to sleep.

end of chapter 2

ok Thanks for reading guys yet again I apologize if I messed up at all!

as alway. Rate and review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok hey guys sooooo thanks for reading to Chapter 3 I hope you guys enjoy this as I much as I do 3 as always id love to thank you guys so much for actually reading these chapter so here goes nothing!

chapter 3 Raven you are a *****

Add: Let it rip!

Ara: hehe thats what I'm talkin about!

Saturday morning hit by it was beautiful and bright in Seoul Korea at 6:40 Add woke up at this time he enjoyed the bright beautiful day and couldnt help it but go to the mall bright and early 3 reason number 1 the air was nice and fresh in the morning. 2 he liked to walk. And 3 He wanted to get more EXO items for his clothes collection so he went to the bathroom to get changed

(WARNING MY KPOP MOMENTS...)

after he took a shower he put on an outfit worn by EXO's Kris.

(google an outfit worn by EXO's Kris and pick the one you like then imagine it on Add :3)

he then headed out to enjoy his Saturday.

On the other hand Ara woke up and was thinking of doing the exact same thing Add was doing she took her shower and picked out an outfit worn by Girls Generations Taeyeon (Google an outfit Worn by Girls Generations Taeyeon and pick the one you like then imagine it on Ara!) she finally then grabed her cellphone then headed out.

on the way to mall Add was enjoying his morning when he saw a pocky ad with the game he played last night on a big billboard he blushed thinking about it then started to head towards the mall again. On the other hand Ara took the same route and saw the same ad. Her body felt a warm feeling from head to toe she felt all warm inside because she thought about last night with Add but she ignored the thought and headed towards the mall.

Add had finally reached the mall and was hungry for breakfast. He thought about it and wanted to call Ara but he didn't want to wake her from her beauty sleep. Ara was also looking for something to eat in her morning she stopped by many korean food stores which made her mouth water but was afraid she couldn't finish it all. She wanted to call Add also but was afraid a tough guy like him would wake up at this time. But that was wrong Add was actually soft hearted?! He enjoys waking up early an enjoying the beautiful day. Add was also wrong about Ara, no matter how beautiful she was, she also enjoyed viewing the new fresh morning.

after a few minutes of thinking Add decided to buy Ara and Eun fox toy he found at a girly store. He was excited to see if she was going to like his gift. Ara thought about eating but decided to wait for Add so she pulled out her phone and texted away to Aisha

Ara: hey Aisha are you awake?

...

...

Aisha: sorry I was making breakfast, whats that you need?

Ara: we'll, I ummm... Am sorta in a situation right now... I want to see if a friend is awake or not.

Aisha:ooooo. It's that Add guy isn't it!

Ara: HELL NO!...maybe...yea kinda...yes...

Aisha: I knew it!

Ara: so can you help?

Aisha: sure I saw him leave the. Lobby today he told his friend Raven? He was heading for the mall.. and he was dressed nice too. x3

Ara: thank you so much Aisha!

Aisha: sure thing anything for You to get a boyfriend xD

Ara: ... please Aisha he is not my BOYFRIEND!

Aisha: lol I'm just kidding see ya Ara! :3

Ara: love you 3

~Aisha logged off~

Add spotted a girl sitting alone at a table texting...he looked at the side of her face to see that it was Ara!

his heart raced as fast as he could think and his cheeks grew red as ever..."Can I even approach her... Even after last night?" He thought to himself.. He straightened his clothes, stood tall then walked towards her "hello pretty girl can we be friends?" Add imitated a cute little fox voice. Ara turned to see Add her heart started beating like never before and she looked away. "Ara...?" A voice asked. She turned her head around and smiled "good morning Add!" He smiled with his beautiful pearl white teeth " good morning Ara here's a present!" He handed over the little Eun fox. She smiled and took it. "Wow it's early.. You like to wake up early?" Ara asked curiously "of course I enjoy the start of a fresh new day" Ara smiled "me too. Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

Word suddenly ame out off Adds mouth randomly " yes it's as beautiful as you Ara." She turned to look at Add. "what Add?" Add blushed at what he just said "Oh no I mean yeah, sure it's very nice." She smiled and gave him a package of something he didn't expect... "Pocky?" He asked with a slight blush on his cheeks. " yeah I hope you like it I kinda couldn't forget about last night so I bought it for you to chomp down and forget about things." She responded nervously. "Alright ill be seeing you at 2pm for lunch kay?" Add smiled "yep see you soon Add!" Before Add left a young Blade master. With an arm.

Around an elf girls shoulder hit Add the Blade master spoke " hey fuckin watch where your goin...BEST FRIEND!" The Blade master named Raven Slapped Adds shoulder. "So I see your hangin with that chick over there she's hot, is he your girlfriend?" Add blushed "no way bro." Raven thought about a pic he saw "hmmm I dare you to play the pocky game!"

Add laughed " with you?! Fuck no!" Raven smiled "hehe...No.. With her" Add turned to see Ravens finger pointing at Ara! "Haha! If you beat me and Rena's record then you can go. if not then ill tell Aisha to freeze you again like the last time!" Add looked at Raven in surprise " so deal or no!" Add thought about it and nodded. They headed over to Ara she looked at Add... In his mouth...there rested the pocky. He whispered into her ear the plan, she understood. He put the pocky in his mouth and she bit slowly again. But before anything Ara could think of Add's hand grabbed her head pulled it into his. Their lips connected with eachother again this time around it was Ara's first kiss! Add let go and looked menacingly at Raven "you happy?" Raven nodded with a surprised reaction. at that moment there was a feeling in his body... He liked Ara 5% now! He shook it off and waved goodbye to Ara who wasn't surprised like him either.

What will happen between the two?!

end of chapter 3

Yayyyy! Thank you so much guys this chapter wasn't as cute as the other but the next one will! :3

now for the reviews

Arrow-Chan3: Ikr! Those couples are always great together!

Yumi Hades; OMG! Thank you I love cute couples especially like this, it brings out their personalities!

and as always thank you for reading and RATE AND REVIEW!

Add, Ara, and LeeTaeMoon: annyeong dangsin-ege da-eum sigan-eul bol! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome everyone thanks for being such good people and reviewing my chapters thank you so much without each and everyone of you and your support I would have never got this far or have never wrote this story I am looking forward to writing stories for you guys but for now let's roll!

for this chapter when Add and Ara hang out play this song- copy this link and paste!

watch?v=c80fWjw4Xv8

btw this song is so cute when you imagine Add and Ara together x3

okay now let's get started!

Chapter 4 Ara...XOXO..

after that moment that happened again Add felt something so warm and touching in his heart he couldn't tell what it was...it was love... But Add has never felt it before... The day goes by and 2PM comes by.

Add took out his phone and texted Ara

Add: heyyy how's it goin?!

Ara: wonderful, it's 2 now, let's get lunch

Add: Ha where?

Ara: Korean chicken would be nice :3

Add: ...Okayy...

~Add logged off~

the two finally met up at a fancy restraunt Add was very upset about something "what is it Add? am I upsetting you?" Ara was nervous when asking him straight up "...nah it's fine it's just nothing.." He stared straight at the restraunt.."oh I get it! You don't got money!"Ara giggled "Nope, wait, we'll i only have 10,000 won in my pocket right now, but all.

You need is a credit card.. Right?" He smiled " mmmmm right!" Ara responded happily.

they both payed for the meal and sat down. "Excuse me would you like yours fried or grilled sir?" The waiter asked Add "ummm... I...umm..." Add was cut off by Ara holding his hand "is it hard Add?" Add slowly nodded then Ara spoke " we'll just have fried, makes i more simple" the waiter wrote down the order and walked off.

Add was still lolling at Ara's soft warm hands in his. Ara looked at Add carefully to see his eyes looking at their hands. Ara blushed then slowly withdrew. He returned back into his uncomfortable position. Ara was worried so she looked at him again. "A...Add are you sure your alright?" Add glanced at Ara " I said I'm okay... Kay?" Ara was still curious " okay Add just tell me if you need anything." He nodded respectfully before turning his head back to see the waiter setting down their food. Ara smiled " ha I hope your hungry Add."

He smiled back painfully "Add please tell what's going on I care about you... Please." Add was embarrassed then turned to face Ara he sighed then spoke " umm...c...Chickens not my style.." Ara giggled then started tearing up "Add...you have a style?" He nodded shyly. Ara smiled and started to eat. He tried his best to ignore her he drank his cola then looked up at Ara.

He then swallowed his saliva "it looks pretty good..but it's too fatty." Add let his body free... He started sniffing the chicken. Ara peeked at him and couldn't help but laugh on the inside.. Add looked up at Ara to see if she was looking or not then slowly bit his chicken. The look on his face was priceless. He didn't eat chicken since he was 5. " Chicken from this day forward...

You are my style!" He thought. After the meal was over Ara giggled "umm.. Oppa... You ate 4 pieces." She giggled some more. He looked at her and smiled "haha from this day forward chicken is my style." Add got a text from Raven.

Raven: Hey hey hey.. Come meet me at the bowling alley we got some friends over too.

Add: kk imma be right over.

Raven: oh yea bring your girlfriend to bro :3

Add: She is not my GIRLFRIEND!

Raven: lol I know you like her... I never said WHO was your GIRLFRIEND!

Add: just shut up and ill be over there.

Raven: i love you Add friend x3

Add: Love you...too Raven friend -.-

~Raven logged off~

the two finally reached the bowling alley to find the whole team here. Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Chung and Eve. "so since we're all here let's play a game!" chung cheered. "I bet you can't beat me Raven." Elsword said with his smug face.

"Challenged accepted! Me Rena, Add and Ara are a team against you Elsword, Aisha, and Eve." Raven then held out his hand. Chung shook it and the challenge started

Add decided to go first. He hit a gutterball.

Then came Raven who also however hit a gutterball.

Then Ara knocked down 2 and Rena took down 5.

Chung hit 1 and elsword hit 1 and Eve and Aisha scored 2.

"Ohh we did it Add!" The game went on for awhile. Add and Raven never onocked a single pin and it was only the girls who did. "Chung. Face it we won!" Add smiled then Rena whispered into Aras ear " I think those two are bowling with their mouths." Ara giggle. "that's why he's my Oppa!" Ara exclaimed. Chung teased Add by calling him Mr. Park Gutterball.

the gang finally headed home except for Add and Ara they both wanted dinner before going to their hotels. the two walked into a park and sat there until it was night. There were some people playing basketball and in that pile was Add. Ara waited patiently until it was over. They both walked until they reached a fountain. Ara wanted Add to take a picture of them together as a memory photo. But instead Add shoved her into the water "hehe gotcha Ara." He laughed until he sat down near the fountain. "Oppa save me i can't swim!" Add then turned to Ara and quickly grabbed her hand "Ara I'm so sorry I..!"

he was cut off when he was pulled into the water! The two laughed at each other and got out it was very wet and started getting cold. So they both headed home. Add went to his room and got into the shower and Ara couldn't get into hers. She had no other choice she went to Add. before he undressed himself Ara walked up to his door and knocked he then opened " oh hey Ara, what's up?" He smiled "umm I kinda forgot my keys to my room so could I um...stay in your room tonight?" She blushed madly when saying that.

Add was also blushing and blinking in surprise. "umm sure..." She thanked him and walked in " so you got any clothes?" She shook her head "no there in my room i just don't wanna disturb the manager to help open my door at a time like this" Add pointed to the shower "well go take a shower, I don't want you to get cold and sick or anything." She nodded And thanked Add. After she was done she got out and looked out of the shower to see a note through the door. She read it

the note read.

" hey Ara, your clothes are on the bed, I snuck down into the basement to get your clothes out of the washer, no need to thank me I'll be back at 10 I'm buying us dinner ok?"

she smiled then went to go change she waited for another 10 minutes before Add came back with 2 bowls of Ramen. He was still drenching wet from what happened." Add your so sweet, thank you for helping me, I'm sorry you had to go throug. This because of me." He smiled then walked over to Ara and put his index finger under her chin and raised her head up to his. "its ok, don't be sad Ara, everybody has to help each other out every so and then, now eat up before it gets cold alright?" He smiled before turning and heading for the shower. Ara never met anyone as caring and sweet as Add before. He was good looking had a good personality and, was very sweet to her. She smiled to herself about that thought.

minutes later Add came out.

he finished his Ramen and took the bowls back. He prepared his bed for Ara and slept on the ground. But Ara felt so awkward making Add go through the trouble to help her. she dragged him onto the bed with her. He was blushing when that happened but soon gave up because his bed felt good.

Ara suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Ara... what are you doing..?" Add asked with a slight blush on his cheeks. "sorry it's just that... Add... Your so warm.. And I can't sleep without a body pillow.. I hope you don't mind." she responded shyly. "It's okay ill be alright Goodnight Ara." he sighed before shutting his eyes. "Oh and Add..." Add turned to look at Ara. "Thank you... thank you for everything..." with that she hugged him tightly and drifted to sleep.

End of chapter 4

hey thanks for reading guys I really appreciate your help and support, this chapter took me longer than I expected but it was really cute so... Thank you all for helping as always rate and review. x3

Arrow-Chan3: Thank you i hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

Yumi Hades: Awww thank you so much I tried my best.

Reid-Kun: thank you I will try my best to work on that.

Dark-knight219: thanks for your support!

Arch Demonic Aggressor: thanks I will do that and btw my first time :P


	5. Chapter 5

Ok hey guys as always I love you all!

Since this is the life of Add there won't be chapters that always include Ara. So this chapter contains a small part of Ara but is mainly focused on Add. This chapter will be with Raven :3

Chapter 4 Raven friend :3

After the night went by with Ara, Add woke up to find a note on his bed

the note read  
"Add, thanks for letting me stay a night with you it was so sweet of you to do this. i bought a couple of your favorite sodas and put them in your fridge to thank you for all of this. by now i am probably out and about doing things see ya later tonight okay?" ~Love Ara.

He looked at the note..."Love Ara?" he thought carefully.. a text appeared on his phone he quickly got it.

Raven: Good morning Hyung, Rena's busy today so you wanna hang?

Add: Hyung? wow your in a happy mood today you never call me that. and yes sure. Ara's Busy today too.

Raven: how about we grab breakfast at 10 alright?

Add: sounds great see ya then.

Raven: See ya too. :3

Add: -.- okayyyyyyy.

~Raven logged off~

"hmmmm... We'll guess I'm hungry anyways!" Add jumped off his bead and headed for the door. He paused for a moment and headed towards his fridge. He opened it to see that there were 12 different types of sodas for him all of which were his favorite. "Geez, Thank you.. Ara" he grabbed one then headed for the door. after a few minutes Add got out of the hotel to see Raven waiting for him in his car. He got inside and they started driving "Sooo...where do you want to eat Add?"

Add turned to Raven "ummm... I dunno, any place is fine." Raven laughed "what about chicken?...CHICKENS NOT YOUR STYLE!" Add stared at his hands "about that... Ara... Helped me with that and... now... I can eat chicken." Raven smiled devilishly " Ha Hyung is in love! You never listen to me, but you try it when your with her?! Bro trust me your heart wants her. ;D" Add gave Raven an serious glare "I do not like her! She means nothing to me she's just a friend Okay?! I'll never go out with a girl Who is super deadly with a spear, a girl who is not afraid of things , Eyes so beautiful... Hair so soft...So sweet..."

Raven smiled and cut Add off "Add luvss Ara! enough said." Add spoke angril. "Raven you little!" He was cut off " nope!" Add looked at raven "but..bu.!"Raven smiled again " Add your heart wants what it wants! So calm down"

Add blushed then looked down in embarrassment. "whatever Raven maybe my heart wants her maybe it doesn't!" Raven smiled "hehe were in the heart of Seoul now, so let's pick a yummy restraunt!" Add smiled " yea your right, Seaweed soup? Ddukbokki?" Raven and Add smiled then both shouted " Black Bean noodle!"

they both ran to a restraunt owned by the red knights called the "Red lantern" there, they ate a bowl of black bean noodle, They payed for their meals and headed for the door. Add paused for a bit and told Raven to wait in the car. Raven nodded and headed for the black Hyundai. Add pulled out his phone and texted

Add: Ara you got a min?

Ara: sure, what is it Add?

Add: where are you?

Ara: SM building, I'm practicing my singing.

Add: what's your room number?

Ara: 201, why?

Add: nothing just wanted to know, see ya Ara.

Ara: annyeong Add!

~Add logged off~

Add then ordered a bowl of carry out black bean noodle. He then took the bag and headed for Ravens black Hyundai. Raven smiled after Add entered and spoke "what you got their?" Add reamained calm.

"Nothin, just some food for later." Raven shook his head like he didn't believe Add. " you sure it's not for anyone?" Add blushed then stated at Raven " no its for me." Raven nodded "okay, just askin.. Now what Kinda music should we hear?" Add smiled "EXO, let's hear EXO GROWL!" Raven nodded "okay bro." He plugged in his iphone and turned the speakers on. They both listened to music until they were back at Adds place he put the noodles down on the table and went to the bathroom.

leaving Raven sitting on his bed and staring around his room. Raven looked around and saw a note on the bed. He picked it up and read it. Add came back out and saw Raven reading the note.

he ran towards Raven and grabbed the note. Raven smiled " I already read it all, so... She stayed a night?!" Add blushed and sighed "Jeez, yes she did stay a night for certain reasons not just for fun."

Raven nodded then stood up. "Okay I'm heading out now okay? See ya later hyung." Add waved back "see ya Raven." With that The door closed and Add was alone. Add walked to his balcony and watched as Raven drove the car into the parking lot. Add then locked his door Grabbed the noodles and jumped off his balcony and used his nasod dynamos to land him safely on a building next to the hotel and onto the sidewalk after that.

he dashed towards the SM building after reaching I the entred and found Room 201. He left the black bean noodle outside the door and left. After Ara was done she left to find the bag outside her door. She read a note inside of it and smiled.

the note read

"Ara me and Raven went to the heart of Seoul and I thought you would want some of this black bean noodle. This is just a way of thanking you for buying me all the sodas. you are to sweet and I need to repay you so enjoy. sincerely~Add"

That night Ara Hung out with Rena and they both went to a cafe. The talked about girly things. They both ordered sodas and waited for it to come. Eventually it did. Ara drank hers and it tasted funny. "Rena I don't think this is soda!" Rena looked at Ara's cup to see it half gone, she smelled alcohol in Ara's breath. "ARA YOU DRANK ALCOHOL!" Ara started to panic "Rena I need to get home!" Rena nodded and pulled out her phone and texted Raven to bring his car quick!

Minutes later Rena and Raven helped Ara into the car on the way back the alcohol started to kick in. Ara started to get sleepy. When they got to the hotel Ara thanked Rena and headed towards the hotels lobby. Elsword and Add we're in the lobby playing videogames. Add turned around to see Ara. He told Elsword he was gonna hang with Ara then ran towards her. She ignored him and grabbed the keys to her room and got in the elevator, Add got in with her and asked why she ignored him. She told him the story And leaned against his arm making him blush.

on the way to her room she collapsed and Add took her to her room. When she was on her bed she saw Add and smiled at him. He looked at her worried. She started to speak "hey Add." He turned to her "Ara are you sure your okay?" She pulled him down To the bed with her. "Yes im fine Add." He blushed and spoke "we'll Ara I gotta go now okay?"

She pouted "NO! nobody can have you Add your mine!" Add looked at her strangely. She was now 100% drunk. "what?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into Her, their lips connected and Ara made moans which made Add blush and surprised. He could taste the alcohol on her tongue and tried to escape free. Unfortunately he couldn't and laI'd there kissing Ara. She released and pulled him in for a tight hug. He couldn't escape and was stuck there for the night. Raven was at the door and smiled. He closed the door behind the two and left...

end of chapter 5

thanks for reason all the way to chapter 5 some of you! Thanks for inspiring me to write more and supporting me I love all of you! remember to rate and review as always!

time for the reviews!

Yumi Hades: oh no I apologize for this I'll call the ambulance!

Arrow-Chan3: IKR! So kawaii! x3

Arch Demonic Agressor: We'll, I updated! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating in a long time I had a bad fever and couldn't think of anything for a while but now I am back and ready to write more fanfic a for you guys so here for nothin again!

Chapter 4 Miracles In December

Add woke up from his awkward position on top of Ara. He blushed then tried to squirm himself out of her tight grip. But couldn't. So he lay there until she woke up and shoved him off.

Things have been going okay after that incident Add and Ara haven't seen eachother for a week because of there busy and tight schedules. This week was Ara's off. She decided to go to the heart of Seoul to get breakfast with Eve at the restraint Add and Raven went to. Today the "Red Lantern" was full of people but the two waited patiently until they were seated and ate.

Before they left Ara remembred how kind and sweet of Add was to get food from up here. So she also did the same thing and ordered some fried rice and kimchi before skipping out to Eves white Hyundai. Eve turned on some girls generation before speaking up " so when are you and Add gonna you know... Ummmph!" Eve clapped her hands together and Ara blushed.

"what?!... What do you mean! Why would you think that." Eve smiled then spoke " because the night last week... Before Raven left your room he thought your kissing got to brutal anf you two were gonna... Fornicate!" Eve giggled then stopped at a red light " I was drunk ok?!" Eve smiled again "I know Ara I know..."

the two had finally reached the hotel and Eve left to go find Chung while Ara went to Adds room to find that he wasn't there. She went to Ravens and asked him where Add was. Raven and smiled and teased Ara before telling her he was At the SM building Ara came slowly over to the SM building to find Add not in the dance room where he usually was Dancing with Raven. But she walked towards the music room to find him sitting there on the piano. Add never really wanted to Ever sing well... Kinda just never in front of people he was very cold.

Add sung Miracles In December by EXO

the link is down below... actually listen to this song it matches so much with Add's personality!

watch?v=yVLxRXoLaas

Ara never knew Add had a very warm and soft side of himself before. She smiled to herself thinking deep down inside she actually liked Add. "Add... I... I... Love you..." Ara was surprised she said that out loud but luckily nobody heard that because of Add's soothing voice.

She finally controlled her emotions and and set her stuff down and left. She forgot about the idea of Add being her boyfriend because she didn't know if he actually liked her back. Things have been like that for the rest of the day. She went to the mall to pick out some new outfits when see saw the EXO store next to her shop she knew Add loved the Brand and she wanted to give him something for being nice to her. So she bought him a pair of EXO Kai's Earings.

later that night she was in her bedroom thinking of what she could do. She got a text.

Add: Hey Ara I have something to tell...you...

Ara:What is it Add? You can tell me anything...

Add: That lunch was so good :3

Ara: awwww I'm glad you liked it. ;D

Add: thanks Ara you made my day... Your one of the best people I have ever met in my entire life. :)

Ara: Add!, please don't say that your gonna make me blush.

Add: okay... Thanks Ara... Bye!

Ara: Annyeong Add.

~Add Logged Off~

Ara sat on her bed waiting for something to happen then it did. On her balcony sat a young boy with windswept hair and a white hoodie along with his sword?!

Ara jumped and ran for her spear she held it behind her back and walked towards her balcony and pushed it open and got in battle stance. suprised to see that it was Raven... "Raven?! What are you doing here?" Ara looked at him curious to know, "oh just nothin, Add told me to give this to you, he said it was a thank you gift for his delicious lunch" Raven handed over a box with Ara'a name written on it. Inside there was an Orange scarf worn by no other then her favorite girls group Girls Generation. She smiled and asked Raven why he brang his sword "Oh sorry I was just training at the Gym at the SM building when I walked down the hall I passed a room that Add was in and he told me to give the gift to you, therefore I couldn't put my sword away."

Ara nodded "Makes sense..." Raven nodded and spoke "Add's at the library right now. so if you wanna go then go cause I just told you the location." Ara winked "Thanks Raven." He smiled "anything for my best friends girlfriend." She shook her head then closed the balcony door to see Raven jump off and hop down to the lobby to grab his keys. Ara put on a. Outfit and her new scarf and headed to the library. On her way there were many gangs and stuff. So she tried her best to avoid them she eventually did and was halfway to the library when a car that slipped on ice came towards her she screamed and before she knew it a purple blur tackled her down into the white blankets of snow. It is now 11 at night and Ara lay in her SM building apartment with the gang all together.

They all asked if she was okay and stuff. Then she spoke up "what happened?" Raven smiled "this guy here saved you" he tilted his head toward Add.

"THANK YOU ADD! I don't know how to thank you." He smiled "it's okay your too nice to me anyways. Consider this even." She lightly punched his arm and the others watched with a smug face. She sneezed lightly and pulled up her blanket "Are you sick Ara?" Ara nodded " I don't know" Add looked at her "what can I do to help?" She smiled "sing to me..." Add blushed and everybody looked at him "Add you sing?" He nodded and was about to speak but was interrupted by Ara "I'm sorry Add I overheard" he smiled "it's okay Ara it was gonna get out soon enough" then he breathed and sung everybody stared in awe.

watch?v=yVLxRXoLaas

After he was done Raven pointed everyone out the door and closed the door so Add and Ara could be together Add smiled "we'll...I guess this is a Miracle In December..." And they both fell asleep...

End of Chapter 6

sorry for the long wait... I was sick and needed to recover and since I feel better now... Time for the reviews

Yumi Hades: no they are not if they did I would have to change the rating but I did mention a part of it in this chapter so Yay!

The Omega Blade Of Zero: thanks for reading and glad you approved!

thanks for helping me this far guys.

ANNYEONG SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry to infrom you about this but, is the final chapter thanks for readin this far and for supporting me a New series will come out very likely to contain AddxAra but help me with the classes I chose LPxSD AND MMxYR pm about what you want the classes to be!

chapter 7 Prom night and the end

its been awhile since the gang had seen each other except for Raven, Chung, Elsword and Add they've all been hanging with eachother more often and so were the girls all the girls would be together more.

Tonight was the important night too many it was PROM NIGHT! All the girls were prepared to dress nicely and put on their make up an all the guys were ready to party with all the other guys.

"Hey Add!" Raven waved his hand for Add to come. "What do I look good in? Black or white?" Add smiled "how about Black skinny jeans and a white jacket." Raven smiled back "EXO? Style?!" Add chuckled "yeahhhh those guys are awesome."

chung ran into the room pouting "ahh how should I style my Hair?!" Add smiled again along with Elsword and Raven they all thought about EXO "EXO's Baekhyun!" Chung smiled "hmm Add!, you style your hair like EXO's Sehun!" Chung turned to Elsword "Elsword you style yours like EXO's Luhan!" He Finally turned to Raven "Raven style your Hair like EXO's Kai!" The boys all nodded in agreement and they headed for their bathrooms to style their hair.

(check out the EXO members all the ones that I chose have the hair colors of the Elsword Boys except Elsword because Luhans hair is light Red.)

(The girls will be harder because Girls Generation doesn't have the right hair colors so every girl except Eve and Aisha, everybody else will have the right hair colors.)

"OMG!I can't believe the day has come my Elsword I going to take me out To prom!" Aisha squeeled. Rena the oldest decides to help them with Hair "I will be Hyoyeon from Girls Generation." she pointed at Aisha. "you will be Yoona!" She smiled at Eve "You are Taeyeon!" She finally nodded at Ara "And you will be beautiful Seohyun!" They all smiled and yelled "GIRLS GENERATION!"

The bpys finally dressed themselves into EXO's wardrobe from their music Video Growl! Link below

watch?v=I3dezFzsNss&feature=kp

and then they headed out to breakfast at Elsword older sisters restraint the "Red Lantern" they sat there to wait for the food.

the girls all dressed themselves up into girls generations wardrobe from their music video The Boys link below

/6pA_Tou-DPI

the girls headed for Ara's brothers cafe bar which served delightful food.

after that the guys went hanging out the skate park for the last time as teens before they enter the school and leave as adults. Obviously the boys afterward would form a group or a boyband like EXO the girls went shopping for their last time as teens before they also left as adults. Afterward they would form a small group similar to 2NE1 but with Girls Generation style!

Add was looking at Everybody with him "Damn guys it's already been so fast... It felt like yesterday I was 13 and I met you guys in that hole." Chung laughed as nodded "It felt if as I was 13 yesterday too and was a loner!" Raven smiled "hey guys?" Everybody turned "Promise me we will always stay together... We are Wolves EXO WOLF!" everybody smiled an nodded at Raven before going for a hug.

The girls were also reliving their memories Ara started the conversation "I can't believe it been so fast guys, as of yesterday I was just left go find Aren." The girls smiled and Eve spoke. "hey lets all stay together as one we are Taegangers we should always be that way SM forever GIRLS GENERATION POWER!"

they all left back to their rooms.

the day went by and it was finally time to go all the guys left ahead of the girls and all got into Ravens black Hyundai and girls came after in Eves hire Hyundai. The boys all separated once they were there to wait for their girls except for Add who didn't have one. The girls arrived and did the same. All except for the one and only Ara. She walkes around and felt kind of jealous to see Raven catch Rena in his arms along with Aisha hugging Elsword and Eve kissing Chung on the cheek. She finally bumped into Add. He turned around with a glare but quickly changed when it was Ara he saw her looking down and sad and asked what was wrong.

She didn't respond so he put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up until her eyes met his "what's wrong Ara?" She always loved it when he did that it was so cute of him "ummm, nothin I was just thinking." he smiled and blushed "Ara do you have a prom date?" She blushed and spoke "no..w..why?" Add sighed and looked up at her with his cute face "will you be my prom date?" Ara smiled like she never had before "of course Add I LOVE YO- I mean I'd love to be your prom date."

He smiled and grabbed her hand and complimented her properly "Ara you are so beautiful tonight the way your eyes match with your dress and how it fits your body perfectly...I am the most luckiest guy in her who could have you." She blushed hard at why he said and even harder when his head made contact with her neck and he sniffed in her perfume. He held out his hand again and she walked him to the others. The night was fun the boys went up and preformed and then there was Ara and the girls who also performed.

then the night was almost over the final song was sung by Edan and Valak Ravens look alikes (song link below it matches Edan and Valak so much)

watch?v=PfUlE2LlGro

after that the gang had finally left highschool and our now adults Everybody went back to their rooms and waved each other goodbye before they move out the next day and live together in the SM building apartments. Ara walked to Add's room and locked the door behind him. "What was that for Ara?" he said with his handsome smile. "Oh nothing just didnt want anybody walking in." He smiled and nodded, she walked towards him seductively "Hey Add, Ive been wanting to tell you something..." Add turned and looked at her curiously "what? Tell me anything." She suddenly fell ontop of blushed at what happened and Ara whispered "Add...my body can't control itself anymore... Add... I WANT YOU! I LOVE YOU!" With that she kissed him as hard as she could and he returned his love for her with about the same force. "I love you too Ara..." She smiled and with that she pulled the blanket over her and him and you know what happens next.

Next morning everybody said they heard everything and teased Add and Ara, before they moved out until next year where they would all live and Perform together...

Add said goodbye to his best friend Raven and Ara said goodbye to her best friend Eve

then the two turned and kissed eachother...

THE END

I would most likely love to thank Yumi Hades with this story because of her stories that are so good! Inspired me to write this for now ANNYEONG! See ya in my next story!


End file.
